Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a robot control method for executing multiple stored work instructions at a predetermined position generally called a point, a robot utilizing the same, and an operating setting program for controlling the operation of the robot.
Description of the Related Art
In general, according to programs for controlling the operation of a robot, an instruction-based method to the robot for causing the robot to execute an arbitrary operation, and a process-based method at a point where the robot is actuated are known. According to a process-based robot at a point, the robot is caused to execute an arbitrary process at a predetermined position called a point.
In the process-based robot at a point, in order to execute a certain process at a given point, an image of the position of a work-piece that is a process target is picked up before executing the process, a correction position of the work-piece is calculated based on the picked-up image, and the process is executed at a correction position. Such processes are commonly applied. Example certain processes are painting to the work-piece, screwing, and soldering.
In order to execute the process at the correction position, first, an image of the position of the work-piece is picked up to calculate a position correcting level (displacement). Next, it is necessary to set, for each point where a work is performed, coordinates of a point, a work instruction at this point, and a “work-piece correction” to calculate the correction position of the work-piece based on the calculated position correcting level (displacement).
The “work-piece correction” for calculating the correction position of the work-piece needs pieces of information, such as the kind of a camera to pickup the image of the work-piece, the communication port number, the coordinate variables of the camera, and the number of reference markings on the work-piece picked up by the camera. When the correction is performed at each point, it is necessary to set the “work-piece correction” for each point. Next, when the work instruction is executed, the “work-piece correction” corresponding to each point is read to calculate the correction position, and a work is executed at the calculated correction position.